


Distance makes the heart grow fonder

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2019 [13]
Category: X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunk Texting, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, but they don't tell each other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Fedez scrive a Mika da ubriaco





	Distance makes the heart grow fonder

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al COWT di Lande di Fandom. Prompt: RPF + nostalgia
> 
> NOTA BENE: in questa fic si piacciono ma non se lo dicono e restano amici. è in un momento in cui Fedez non sta più con la compagna/moglie e il finale è aperto. Potete pensare che si mette con Mika o che torna con Chiara come in canon, fate voi.

Mika si rigirò nel letto con un grugnito. Qualcosa lo aveva svegliato ma non sapeva cosa. Aprì un occhio e guardò la sveglia che lampeggiava nel buio della stanza. Le quattro del mattino. Che cosa poteva averlo svegliato a tale ora nefasta?

Richiuse gli occhi e cercò di riaddormentarsi, ci avrebbe pensato un altro giorno. Il bip del suo telefonino gli fece riaprire gli occhi. Un sms, ecco cosa lo aveva svegliato. Perché qualcuno gli scriveva a quest’ora?

Allungò una mano e prese il cellulare. Quando lo sbloccò rimase momentaneamente accecato dalla luce dello schermo. Era un po’ troppo per la sua mente ancora annebbiata dal sonno, i suoi occhi erano troppo sensibili. Piano piano riuscì a guardare il piccolo schermo e vedere il nome che vi lampeggiava sopra. Fedez.

Il cuore del cantante fece una capriola nel leggere il nome del rapper italiano e si mise a sedere sul letto. Che motivo aveva per scrivergli a quell’ora? Forse gli era successo qualcosa? Non che Mika potesse fare qualcosa per lui da Londra. Forse aveva solo sbagliato numero.

Si decise ad aprire il messaggio invece di cercare di immaginarne il contenuto.

/ MIIIIICHEALL CREe dO ddi ESre DrUNk /

/ I MmiSS UUU /

Davvero? Un messaggio da ubriaco in cui gli diceva che gli mancava? Sembrava che avesse cercato di scrivergli in inglese oltretutto e doveva aver scordato di usare il correttore automatico. Nonostante l’ora tarda il messaggio lo fece sorridere.

// Vai a casa. Tu ubriaco. Che cosa successo? //

/ MancavaaaaaVI /

// Davvero? E tu scrivi a questa ora per dire che ti mancavo? Tu ha problemi? Perché beveva? //

/ Non AveVo SonnnnO /

Ok, c’era definitivamente qualcosa che non andava. Fedez non beveva per nulla, lo faceva solo quando c’era qualcosa che lo turbava. Ma Mika ormai lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che non serviva a nulla insistere.

// Ok. Ora ha sonno? //

/ FOOrseeeee/

//Allora dormi //

/Paura/

Quella singola parola, l’unica scritta bene fino a quel momento lo fece bloccare. Di cosa aveva paura il rapper? Mika sapeva che l’infanzia del ragazzo non era stata tra le più semplici ma di cosa poteva aver paura di notte?

// Chiara non con te? //

/No/

Oh oh… quella risposta non gli piaceva proprio. Doveva essere successo qualcosa con la ragazza.

// Cosa successo con lei? //

/ LAscIAtooo  :’( /

Ah! Ecco perché si era ubriacato allora. Mika sospirò. Non gli avrebbe chiesto perché lo aveva lasciato, sapeva bene che non era facile parlare di una separazione e poi non erano affari suoi. Se Fedez voleva parlargliene lo avrebbe fatto da solo. E poi, ora era veramente troppo ubriaco.

// Sorry. Non ci pensare. Prendi aspirina. Va dormire. No avere paura //

/ OoooK NoTTe /

// Good night Fedez //

/DoVee AspRina?/

Mika scosse la testa al messaggio. Era così ubriaco che non ricordava neanche dove teneva l’aspirina in casa propria? Fortuna che Mika lo aveva già aiutato altre volte in cui era ubriaco quando erano a Milano.

// Bagno. Terzo scaffale alto a destra //

/GraaaaZe <3 /

Pure il cuoricino? Era proprio fuori di se. Sorrise. Era bello sapere di essere il primo a cui aveva pensato il rapper.

Il libanese rimase nel letto a pensare a quella strana conversazione. Decise di cambiare la suoneria del suo cellulare per gli sms di Fedez in caso l’italiano gli scrivesse di nuovo. Così era sicuro di sentirlo subito. Lui teneva al ragazzo dopotutto, molto più di quanto avesse lasciato vedere.

\------------------------

Il mattino dopo, Fedez si svegliò più tardi del solito, la testa gli scoppiava e la flebile luce dalle serrande chiuse gli dava fastidio agli occhi. Non ricordava molto della notte precedente. Aveva deciso di bere tutta la bottiglia di vino che aveva in frigo da non si sa quanto e… forse anche tutte le lattine di birra.

Non poteva fare a meno di ricordare il motivo per cui aveva bevuto. Chiara lo aveva lasciato e lui si sentiva in colpa. Lei gli aveva mollato la scusa del “Non sei tu, sono io” e quello lo aveva ferito profondamente. Lui sapeva il vero problema, lui non l’amava più, non da quando…

Oddio, cosa aveva fatto? La memoria stava piano piano tornando e gli venne il voltastomaco. Corse in bagno e arrivò appena in tempo per vomitare tutto l’alcol che aveva ingerito la sera prima.

Aveva scritto a Mika. Ricordava di aver scritto al suo amico mentre era ubriaco. Sperava solo di non aver detto troppo.

Una volta lavatosi i denti, corse a prendere il telefono o almeno ci provò ma la testa lo faceva impazzire di dolore se si muoveva troppo velocemente e quindi optò per una camminata svelta.

Una volta letti i messaggi si tranquillizzò notevolmente. Non aveva detto nulla. Non aveva detto che l’unico motivo per cui con Giulia non aveva funzionato era che lui si era innamorato dell’altro cantante e non riusciva più a vedere la sua ragazza con gli stessi occhi.

L’unica cosa parzialmente incriminante era il cuoricino alla fine.

Riletta la conversazione per l’ennesima volta, il rapper si buttò sul letto a pancia in giù, premendo il viso dentro al cuscino. Non poteva dirgli nulla, non poteva succedere nulla tra loro. Vivere in due paesi diversi era già un problema, in più entrambi vivevano vite eclettiche con il loro lavoro e non c’era modo di stabilire una relazione. Ma ciò non impediva a Fedez di sentire profondamente la mancanza del suo amico.

Probabilmente si addormentò perché fu il suono del cellulare a riportare alla sua attenzione sull’ambiente circostante e, notò con piacere il rapper, il suono non gli faceva più spaccare la testa. Dalle serrande ancora abbassate non passava luce e quindi suppose che doveva aver dormito tutta la giornata.

Rispose al telefono senza guardare chi lo stava chiamando, se lo immaginava.

“Pronto”

“Hello Fede! Come stai?” la voce allegra di Mika lo fece sorridere.

“Ciao Mika… Meglio di come stavo ieri notte, grazie. Scusa per i messaggi in piena notte, io…”

“Are you kidding? Non c’è problema! Siamo amici no? Amici fano anche questo” poi, più messamente “Mi spiace per Chiara. Troverai giusta persona prima o poi”

E se l’avessi già trovata? Fu il primo pensiero che venne a Fedez. Ma sapeva che non poteva fare nulla. Si doveva limitare alla semplice amicizia.

“Speriamo amico, speriamo”

Era un po’ che non parlavano e quindi si misero a chiacchierare del più e del meno, delle canzoni che stavano scrivendo, dei film che avevano visto e di tante altre cose, fino a che Mika non commentò qualcosa sull’orario e si resero conto che era mezzanotte passata.

“Better to say goodbye then”

“Credo di si. Dobbiamo andare a dormire” nessuno dei due si mosse per attaccare il telefono “Mika?”

“Yes?”

“Mi sei mancato”

“You too...”

“Good night Mika”

“Good night”

If he fell asleep again clutching his phone to his chest like a lovestruck teenager, no one was going to know. They had no possibilities together, but they were still going to be friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Commenti e kudo sono sempre apprezzati.


End file.
